New Years Eve Party!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Black Canary Drags the team to a New Years Eve party up at the Watchtower. I suck at Summaries! Many Parings Manly Superboy and my OC Dana, Hinted a Supermartian, Chalant, Spitefire, Torpedo, Superwoman, and more!


The team didn't expect this to come out of Black Canary's mouth, they would only hear this coming from the student body or a teacher.

"We're having a what!" Dana threw her hands up in the air

"The League is throwing New Year's Eve party." Black Canary looked at the kids, they started whining. Dinah placed her hands on her hips, she looked at Dana who was going crazy. Dana never liked dressing up. To her dresses were evil.

"And you have to dress up."

"No way! I am not putting on a dress!"

"Dana, you have to. Even your mom agreed." Dana's mouth dropped. Most of the time Barda who let Dana wear a tux or something that wasn't a dress.

"What's so wrong with dresses Dana?"

"Dressed are evil!" Rocket put her hand on her shoulder

"I'm sure you'll survive." Black Canary walked toward the zeta-tube and said

"Oh yeah. You guys have to have dates too." She smiled at them. They all looked at each other.

"Well the girls and I will go to the mall to get some dresses!" Dana whined as M'Gann dragged her away, leaving the guys to just stand there.

"So while we're together we might as well say who we're going to ask out." Kaldur looked at Wally who started laughing.

"I'm going to ask out Artemis." Robin grinned at Wally who immediately stopped laughing.

"What! She's way too tall for you and older than you!"

"Wally! Are you getting jealous?"

"Ha! I knew it you do like Artemis."

"OK! I do big deal!"

"I was just kidding Wally. Besides I'm going to ask out Zatanna."

"I'm going to ask out Raquel."

"What about you Conner?" Conner looked really nervous.

"I don't know! I can't decide whether to ask out M'Gann or Dana! "

"Whoa! Dude you got a problem."

"How?"

"What I mean, is let's think about this M'Gann first." Conner looked at the speedster. "You like M'Gann, ever since she walked in here. Now Dana, she trusted you and told you everything about her."

"And?"

"Now physical features," "M'Gann is okay. But Dana she doesn't even look 14 she looks 16. I mean have you seen her-"

"WALLY! Cut it out!" Robin and Kaldur waved their hands in front of Wally

"Sorry!"

* * *

"I am not putting on a dress!" Dana crossed her arms and looked away. Raquel walked out, she was wearing a purple dress with blue lining, and the dress went passed her knees.

"Well?"

"It looks beautiful!"

"Maybe I should keep looking Zee."

"I think it looks good." They all looked at Dana, mouths gaped open. "What? I'm not all tom-boy!"

"I'll just keep looking."

"Whoa! Artemis I love it!" Artemis walked out wearing a dark green dress, it had one strap, and green pearls running down the sides.

"You think Wally will like it?"

"Yeah he- Wally eh?"

"Dana! Come on I'm being serious!"

"He will. Dana just doesn't have a date."

"I don't need a guy!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Besides I might dance with my dad tonight." The girl let out an 'Awwwwwww' truth was they all loved seeing how Dana's Mom and Dad showed their love for Dana.

M'Gann walked out a red long dress with white ruffles at the bottom. It was strapless, and had white pearls on the chest area.

"You think Conner will like it?" Dana's heart dropped. She liked Conner more than a big brother.

"Girl! He will! You look beautiful." Raquel looked around her friend. It was beautiful, even on M'Gann it did. Zatanna walked out wearing a light blue dress that went to her knees. It had purple ruffles on the top and with flower designs on the sides.

"Zee! Get the dress!" Artemis gave an approving look to her best friend.

"Hey Dana where are you going?"

"Might as well go look for a dress."

* * *

"So what was Dana's reaction?"

"She didn't like the fact that I said you agreed." Dinah threw a dress over the door, she walked out in a red dress that went to her knees, and it had blue flower designs all over it. "Well?"

"I think you should get it." Diana fixed the strap on Dinah's dress. They all heard noises in the next room over. All Barda caught was hearing someone say Zatanna.

"Hey are the girls here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard someone say Zatanna." They got up and walked and saw the girls trying on heels.

"Having fun?" they all jumped when they saw The League women here.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting dresses."

"Hey, have you guys seen Dana?"

"Wait she's here."

"Yeah."

"Um M'Gann she's in the dressing room." Raquel pointed at the door.

"Dana's trying on a dress?" they didn't hear the door open until Dana screamed

"Mom!?" Dana walked out wearing that went to her thighs, it was black with red designs. It had one strap, and she wore red heels with it.

"Wow. I like it." Barda fixed the zipper on the back of the dress.

"Red heels?"

"Artemis picked them out! I wanted to wear my knee high convers!"

"I think you should get the dress." Zatanna looked at her, she looked so embarrassed.

"Did you guys get dresses." They nodded

"Batman just texted me. He said the guys got their suits and are heading back to the cave."

"Now that we're all settled let's go." They paid for the dresses that cost over 300 hundred dollars.

* * *

The guys were nervous, Dick was first to ask out Zatanna. He started sweating, walking up to Zatanna who was talking to the girls. He politely asked if he could borrow her for a minute.

"Hey Dick."

"Hey Zee…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I was just wondering if-if you wanted to go to the New Year's Eve party with Me." She hugged him and said yes. He hugged her back both walked away and couldn't stop smiling.

"Well?"

"I said yes!"

"She said yes!"

"Well Wally is asking Artemis and Kaldur is asking Rocket."

"Are you?"

"I still can't decide."

"That's rough." Wally came running in. Jumping up and down and running on the walls screaming she said yes! Kaldur came in nodding his head, meaning yes for him to.

"Well Conner?"

"I don't know!" He stomped away from the boys standing there looking at each other the girls came in except for M'Gann and Dana.

"Hey guys! Where's Conner?"

"He's upset because he can't decide whether to ask Dana or M'Gann."

"Well M'Gann thinks he gonna ask her."

"And what of Dana?"

"She wouldn't tell. Although she picked out a real sexy dress."

"Really?" Zatanna showed them the entire picture.

"Wow!"

"I know!"

"What are you guys looking at?" They all jumped when Conner walked in. Wally snatched the camera out of Zatanna's hand and showed it to Conner; Wally didn't know M'Gann trailed behind him.

"Dude! Look at what she picked out."

"Hey Conner."

"M'Gann!" Wally ran back before Conner or M'Gann saw the picture.

"What we you going to show Conner?"

"Nothing!"

"Ok? So Conner who are you going to ask out?" M'Gann was waiting for him to ask.

"M'Gann will you go to the party with me?" Dana was in the hallway, she flew back to her room, buried her face into her pillows and started crying.

"Of course I will Conner!" She hugged him. Conner smiled at her.

* * *

The night of the party was busy the boys were up at the Watchtower, while the girls got ready at the cave. Diana and Dinah were fixing the girls hair while Shayera and Barda fixed their dresses.

"Hey where's Dana?"

"I don't know?" Barda walked to her room and opened it.

"You're not dressed because?"

"I'm not going!" She dropped her head again and started balling her eyes out. Barda sat right next to her. She picked her up in her big muscly arms. She moved her hair out of her face.

"Shhh. Tell me what happened." She heard Dana sniff a little rubbing her eyes.

"He didn't ask me."

"Who didn't?"

"Conner."

"Oh right. M'Gann wouldn't stop talking about him."

"Oh joy!"

"Hey. Who needs him? You got Bruce, Clark, Billy, and your father to dance with you." She started tickling Dana, Dana stopped crying and started laughing.

"Mom! Stop!" Dana nuzzled her head in her mom's neck.

"Just come up there. Not for Conner but for everyone else." Dana nodded, she turned on some music. She and Barda were singing while getting ready, helping her get her dress on, and curling her hair and running her fingers threw her hair so it wasn't really curly. Dana put on mascara, and black eyeliner. She wasn't trying to look like a hooker, so she ditched the red heels and put on her black heels.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Dana loved having a mom like Barda, people only saw the strong, mean, tall Barda, but all the heroes and the Team saw her motherly side. "Ready?"

"Yup!"

"Where the heck are they?"

"We're gonna be late." Zatanna turned away and saw Barda and Dana walking out.

"Dana!"

"Wow! You both look beautiful."

* * *

"Conner calm down!" Dick was shaking him

"I CAN'T!"

"Dudes, look." They all turned around to see the girls walking in. Their mouths dropped open. Conner couldn't take his eyes off Dana, not just because what she was wearing. He couldn't stop because she looked gorgeous. M'Gann saw this, and got a little bit jealous.

"Hey Conner."

"Hey M'Gann." She kissed him, Dana looked at the ground. Barda put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You don't need him babe." She looked up and smiled.

"Hello boys, do you know where the men are?" Dinah asked them they pointed to the party door. They walked in there with Dana trailing behind.

"Dana looked beautiful."

"I know! Who knew she liked dressing up?" Zatanna added on to Dick's statement they walked in hand in hand followed by Wally and Artemis. Raquel hooked her arm around Kaldur's and kissed his cheek.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You kept looking at Dana!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." They both walked in, the music blared. Dana was hanging out with The League, the Team looked at Dana, wondering how she could relate to the adults conversations.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! All I see is Dana's running away from me and into the island's forest." Truth was most of the Leaguers were drunk. Barda whispered Dana to go hang out with the team. Dana walked over to see the teenagers laughing.

"Hey Dana! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Where's Conner and M'Gann." Wally pointed to the food area, Superman was there too. Conner grabbed some food for himself. Superman pushed M'Gann out of his way.

"Hey! What was that for?" Conner yelled at Superman this caused everyone to turn around. The Team was enjoying this. Conner pushed Superman back, both Kryptonian's had food on them by now. Clark was about to punch Conner who also did the same until Diana and Dana moved in front of them. Dana took Conner to the girls bathroom with was clear across the Watchtower, while Diana took Clark to the boys bathroom which was also clear across the Watchtower.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Dana wetted a towel she grabbed, scrubbing Conner's face and dusting off his hair. Thank god Bruce put a washing and drying machine in both bathrooms. He took off his jacket, leaving his white shirt on.

"Dana..." she turned to see him really close, her back was up against the washing machine.

"Conner what- Mff." He pressed his lips to hers, she gave in, and both opening their mouths letting their tongues explore each other's mouth. They both broke apart after 2 minutes. Both blushing.

"Sorry."

"Yeah." His suit was washed and dried both walking back.

"What took you two so long?" M'Gann hugged Conner but was angry, Dana just walked away from the party.

* * *

Diana opened the bathroom door and locked it.

"Hera.. Why did you do that?" she slapped him across the face, she never showed this side of her, well she had before but it's been years.

"Look, she got in the way!"

"And?" He rolled his eyes at her. Ever since Superboy showed up Clark kept keeping all bitchy. Diana rubbed her forehead, letting out a sigh of irritation. She had enough of Clark's attitude. She started dusting of his hair, she didn't bother washing or doing anything for him at this point.

"I bet Bruce is wanting to know where you are."

"What do you mean by that Kal?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Why does everyone assume that?"

"I don't know?"

"We're not dating. And besides I have my eyes set on someone else."

"And who's that?" Kal had feelings for Diana and boy was he getting jealous.

"Well he's tall, strong, has black hair, blue eyes, he's a gentleman, and has a smooth voice." Kal rolled his eyes. "He's fun to be around, he's friendly, and always accepts everyone. Except Superboy." Kal looked at her, she had her eyes set on him? She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Me huh?"

"Yes it's you, Kal." He looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But it might be someone else if you don't talk to Conner."

"Who?"

"Superboy's name is Conner." Kal nodded, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their eyes locked on to each other, they were too distracted to notice anything. Diana pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth, his tongue bullied hers. Both knowing this wasn't the best place to do it, they finally stopped after 7 minutes of making out. Both were panting, their foreheads touched one another. Diana smiled at him.

"Maybe we should go back." Grabbing his hand, both walking toward the door. Once they got out of the bathroom and toward the party they let go of each other's hand. Diana sat down with her fellow friends, she saw Barda smiling.

* * *

"What?"

"So what took you so long?"

"Nothing."

"BS! Diana you kissed him didn't you?" Shayera looked at her.

"Fine. We did alright." The girls laughed Diana saw the Team on the dance floor, "Where's Dana?"

"I think Scott went to go find her."

* * *

"You wanna talk about it?" Dana looked up to see her dad right next to her, he sat down and saw tears running down her face. He wiped them with is sleeve, he held her letting her cry. For Dana finding love was hard, just because the way she was. "Your mom told what happen. Then Conner told me he kissed you." She didn't talk for several minutes. He got up and helped her up, she was wearing her high-top converse. He wrapped his arms around her mid back, she place her head on his chest. They both were having that special dance she promised him two days ago. She stopped crying.

"Dad how did you get mom to like you?"

"Well it wasn't easy. But all I saw when I looked at her was a beautiful, strong, and funny woman." Dana laughed. "Your mom was and still is sarcastic, and really beautiful. Just like the girl she gave birth to." Dana looked up at her dad he kissed her forehead. They didn't notice Barda leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, you were a pain." They both looked at Barda. Conner walked in by this time. Barda gestured Scott to come with her so the two teens could have their alone time. Once they left Conner walked up to Dana.

"Hey."

"Where's M'Gann?"

"Well, she threw cake at me when I told her I kissed you."

"Oh sorry about that."

"No, she kind of got jealous and didn't want to talk to me." They heard the music slow down and Dana heard her favorite song coming on 'Flightless Bird American Mouth' "May I have this dance?" Conner put his hand out in front she grabbed it. Wrapping his arms around her mid back and hers around his neck, both heard everyone saying happy New Year! Dana kissed Conner who kissed back. Even though he was 16 and she was 14, Conner couldn't age, neither could she. She told him that she would stop physically aging around her 30's.

Diana and Kal kissed as well both where close to the nearest zeta-tube when Diana whispered in his ear

"I'll race you to the Fortress of Solitude."

"You're on."

* * *

**HAHAHA Cliff Hanger! I ship Supermartian now but my OTP is shipping Superboy and My OC Dana! So I was wondering if I should continue this story. But I must say that THERES NOT ENOUGH SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN YOUNG JUSTICE FANFICTIONS! If I do make squeal I'm afraid to make it M because well I don't know how Superman and Wonder Woman would do it!? I'm so use to reading Justice League versions of these two! Anyone think I should go for it?**


End file.
